Leave it to Kurosaki
by J.S. Rivas
Summary: Ichigo now got a new reality show about him, But things don't turn out the way the Cameramen had hoped it would. Rated T for Language


**Leave it to Kurosaki**

It was a big day for the Kurosaki Family and everyone was excited, Except for Ichigo who was not at all happy of the news. Ichigo was to have a reality show about his daily life in Kakakura Town, And the whole family was just so excited to get the huge amount of money for the show. Ichigo was at the corner during the whole party, Minding his own business, Until Rukia tapped him on the shoulder making him see her face to face.

_"Hey ain't this great Ichigo?"_ Said Rukia, Who was a little drunk

_"Yeah... Whatever"_ Said Ichigo

_"Hey what's wrong with you aren't you excited"_

_"No... Why do we have to make a reality show about my life"_

_"Because the fans wanted to know more about the characters from the show, And the creator wanted it"_

_"Why is Kubo making me to this show"_

_"Because everyone gets huge money, And that the fans wants some questions answered, Even that stupid love triangle between me, you, and Orihime"_

_"Fucking Fan couples man"_

_"Yeah I know"_

_"I mean really Ichigo and Orihime, and Ichigo and Rukia"_

_"Stupid"_

_"Anyway what was you talking about again?"_

_"I don't remember anymore"_

She walked away from him to get back at the party, While Ichigo was still not happy about the show, He would just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

It was the day for Ichigo's tv show and he was just trying to get on with his life as the cameras follows him everywhere, But as things were to seem exciting in the show. Nothing was happening and the camera man were bored, They thought his life would be with more action, But instead Ichigo in his room just editing videos for his web series and it looks boring

_"Um Ichigo"_ Said the camera man

_"Uh-Huh"_ Said Ichigo, Still looking at the screen

_"When are you gonna kill hollows or due something else dangerous"_

_"Not today, Soul Reapers got it under control"_

Just then someone kicked in the door to Ichigo Room with Ichigo still looking at the screen not noticing the noise. The camera man could not believe it. Rukia was the one who came in looking bored as Ichigo is right now. She laid at his bed and was silent for a for seconds before asking.

_"Whatcha doing?"_

_"Making a video for YouTube"_ Said Ichigo still focusing on the computer

_"Oh it's another rant?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"What it's about?"_

_"The Red Cross"_

_"Hey did you check the email message I left for you last night"_

_"No let me see"_

He checked into his account to see what Rukia leaved and it was a picture she drew of Chappy the rabbit

_"What do you think of it?"_ Asked Rukia

_"God woman"_ Ichigo Said, In his Bored tone_ "You're drawings suck so bad. A DOG would NOT take a shit on it"_

_"You Asshole"_

She threw the Soda Can she had on her hand (The whole time) At Ichigo head. Ichigo didn't react until 10 seconds

_"Ow!" _He said, But like it didn't even hurt. Just in his bored tone

The cameramen could not believe it. Even watching Rukia and Ichigo was boring. This was not going the way it was gonna go.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Ichigo was hanging out with his friends, Eating at a new Taco Bell that opened up at Kakakura Town, And cameramen were there, But it was boring as shit. There were just eating and no one talked gossip or anything with Intrest. At times when they did talked, It was about how much they liked Tacos and with Chad retorting about Pizza being better. It made the Cameramen bored to tears, This is NOT what they thought it would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Booth: Ichigo<strong>

_"Yeah... So most of Today has been boring as usual, So we will be checking on our Meth Lab to see if those lard asses made the stuff yet, So I can afford my Diamond Grill yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Booth: Camera Man<strong>

_"Meth Lab!... This whole time this kid been boring us and NOW he has something interesting, But Illegal... Sweet ratings!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo and his gang went to the Meth Lab. And it was crazy, Ichigo was part of the drug game. There was 6 people working, 4 of them were women who were naked, Also 2 guys naked. They were making the Meth and heard their Drug bosses enter.<p>

_"Alright People!"_ Ichigo said, But not on his bored tone _"This Meth ain't gonna cook itself!"_

The meth makers only nodded, Knowing not to make their Drug bosses mad. The Cameramen were loving it, This is what they were looking for something great, But then...

**WEEHOO! WEEHOO!**

The alarm was turned on meaning one thing...

_"It's the Russian Mafia!"_ Said Rukia

Everyone was ready for them as they pulled out their guns, Pointed at the door. Ichigo and his gang opened fire on Russian gangsters running to the lab. Each getting shot while yelling in Russian. And the Cameramen were loving it, But as they were in to it. Orihime noticed that the Meth Lab was gonna blow up!

_"Guys! We gotta get out of here!"_ Yelled Orihime

Everyone ran off instead of the one Cameraman still filming the whole thing, Until he notice everyone was gone, He tried to get out, But the exit was locked. He wondered why. Ichigo was holding the other side of the door, Making sure the Cameraman did not get out, Then all of the sudden...

**BOOM!**

The Lab blew up killing the Cameraman, And leaving the rest of the Cameramen scared of Ichigo

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Booth: Ichigo<strong>

_"Well... Today been boring as usual, We manage to at least get the money so... Guess who's getting his Diamond Grills._

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

The cameramen were excited, But then the phone was Ringing, It was the executive and bad news came. They forgot that the episode was live and everyone saw the boring stuff and stop watching, Before the whole Meth Lab thing. Basically saying... The show is canceled.

**The End**

**Sorry it's short I promised to make it, Before Friday**


End file.
